I'm Just Me
by msheathermagick
Summary: please read despite my crappy summary: Emma and Randy have been friends since they were kids, but lately they're feelings seem to be changing for each other.But as rumors spread around of their apparent "relationship" will it crumble before it begins?..
1. Chapter 1

_***First off thanks for deciding to read this despite my horrible summary.. the story is definitly better than the summary.**_

_**So this is my first Randy Orton story and i've been debating posting it for about a month now because i'm nervous as to what other people will think of it. but i've finally gotten over my nerves enough to post it so i hope you like it.. **_

_***Also i own nothing but Emma and the story idea.**_

* * *

><p>This shouldn't be happening to me? How can this be happening to me? I did nothing wrong. Those are the thoughts running through my head as I'm watching the news this morning. I don't know why I kept watching the story run over and over again, I guess I just kept rewinding the TiVo thinking maybe next time I rewind it, maybe just maybe it'll all end up being some joke that will go away but every time it's the same story...<p>

"_And in some local celebrity news, looks like our local WWE superstar has a new lady in his life. Randy Orton was spotted out on the town last night with what looks to be a possible new woman in his life... (__**New woman? Really I've been in his life since I was born). **__ They were caught on video looking pretty cozy outside the restaurant as they were walking with their arms wrapped around each other and even at one point leaning in for a kiss. Sources inside the restaurant also revealed that the couple was just as cozy inside saying they couldn't keep their hands off each other and even stole a few kisses from each other throughout the evening. While we're unsure who the woman is at this point, what we are sure of is that she's one lucky lady to have snagged a hottie like Randy Orton..."_

That's what I heard over and over again all morning long. The same words, the same video over and over again. It sickened me that someone actually videotaped us out last night, and that we had no idea that it was even happening until seeing it on the morning news.

Last night was special to me, but the news was I guess you could say was exaggerated a bit. While Randy and I may have looked like a couple on the video, I can promise you that we are not in a relationship like the news is making it look like we are. Last night was just supposed to be a date to see what happens, to explore the obvious chemistry between the two of us. It wasn't meant for the world to see and now I feel so exposed, like someone opened the door before I was done getting ready.

The only good thing to come out of this was that no one knows that it was me... yet anyways. I guess that's what I'm most nervous about is one person realizing it's me and leaking it to the world that I was the one with Randy Orton. I don't want to have to deal with people and what they'll think of me being with him. I don't want to have to worry about someone following me around videotaping me or taking pictures of me like I'm some celebrity that I'm not…

I was then snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my cell phone ringing. I was hoping it was going to be Randy calling to see how I was but when I picked it up it was just my friend who sounded well...

"Emma! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Randy!" Kendall asked me

"Cause I'm not dating Randy…" I started to say before a realization hit me "Wait. Who told you I was dating Randy?"

"Oh I was watching the news and they showed this video of you and Randy outside some restaurant last night…"

"I saw the video too, and that's not me. I don't know who Randy was with last night but it wasn't me…"  
>"Really? Because they said it was you on the news. They said something about the mystery girl has been identified as a local girl named Emma Davis…"<p>

"WHAT! How did they find out it was me?" I nearly screamed into the phone not realizing that I'd just completely screwed up my whole plan of denying the whole thing

"I don't know, but wait a minute. You said that it wasn't you in the video, so wait, you lied to me?" She asked and I could tell she was trying to sound upset with me but at the same time trying not to laugh

"Maybe I did...but it was for your own good. But anyways what else did they say about me..?" I asked her wanting details

"Nothing really, just your name and that they'd try to have an update of more details about Randy's new lady friend later."

"More details? What more could they want to know. I mean they know my name, what the hell else do they want? My life story?" I said sarcastically getting upset

"Yeah probably. You're like a celebrity in this town right now Em, whether you like it or not. You mind as well embrace it…"

"But I don't want to embrace it. I don't want to be some local celebrity or even a celebrity in general. I just want to be me and not have to worry about people watching everything I'm doing or wondering what I'm doing with Randy 24/7."

"Speaking of Randy, has the boyfriend called?" she asked trying to crack a boyfriend joke, I'm guessing to cheer me up but it wasn't working

"Ha-ha funny..." I said sarcastically "but no he hasn't called. I don't even know if he's heard about the story yet but I'm assuming he has since he's supposed to be still in town till tomorrow"

"Well that sucks... Do you want him to call?"

"Why wouldn't I want him to call?" I asked her curiously

"Well I don't know, I mean you're acting like being his girlfriend is like you're worst nightmare. I mean really Em, Are you that afraid of being with him that you don't want to be seen with him?"

I sighed. She didn't get it and I knew I was going to have to try and make her understand.

"Look Kendall, you know I've dreamed of being Randy's girlfriend since I was 13. Being his girlfriend doesn't scare me. It's the people who will hate me for being Randy's girlfriend. The people who will judge us based on some video a creep took from the bushes. The same creepy people who will follow us around trying to get the scoop on our relationship by taking pictures and stalking us trying to get the next big story that's probably not even going to be true…" I then stopped a moment realizing how worked up I was really getting in that moment "I just I don't want to be afraid of being in a relationship with him. I don't know how to be anything but scared especially since he won't be around all the time to make me feel better"

Kendall stayed silent for a moment not saying anything back to me. I don't think she was expecting me to breakdown like that and was trying to find the right words to say to make me feel better, but honestly the only thing that could probably make me feel better right now would be talking to Randy.

"But I'll be here. I'll always be here for you when he isn't Em, you know that. I know it'll be tough Emma but sometimes life isn't always easy and you may have to take a risk and hope it works out. You can't worry about other people if you wanna be in a relationship with him. You're basically just saying it's going to fail before it even starts and that's not fair to him or you. You deserve to be happy Emma so I say give it a chance with him and see what happens"

I listened to Kendall talk to me telling me to take a risk with him and while I knew she was right, I still had that voice in the back of my head telling me that I was scared of what will happen.

"I know, and I'll think about what you said alright?" I said to her, my voice strained obviously not wanting to talk about It anymore. I then heard a beep on my phone signaling me that I had another call. I pulled the phone away from my ear a moment to see who was calling and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat seeing Randy's name lighting up on my phone. "Hey Kendall, I've got another call, can I call you back later..?"

"Yeah yeah, go talk to Randy…"

"Wait how did you know it was Randy calling?" I asked her

"I didn't, but now I do. So go talk to him and well talk later..."

"Alright, Bye Kendall"

"Bye Em." I then pressed the button on my phone switching the call over to talk to Randy "Hey." I said softly trying to sound as perky as I could even though I was far from happy at that moment

"So I'm guessing you haven't seen the news then?" He asked me; obviously not catching on that my perkiness wasn't real

"Oh I have, I'm just pretending that everything going on is just a dream that I'll wake up from very soon" I told him making an excuse even though I knew the news story wasn't going away anytime soon

"So what you just want to forget that our date never happened?" He asked me with hurt in his voice

"That's not what I meant and you know it..." I said feeling bad for what I had just said "I don't want to ever forget our date Randy, I just want to forget everything else. I mean how could someone videotape us, and give the video away to make our date some gossip story on the news" I told him frustrated and upset

"I don't know Emma, I wish I did because it makes me sick that someone would do this and I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this. I'm going to get my lawyers on it to find out who sold the story because I'm going to sue them for everything they've got…" I heard him going on and I couldn't help but smile at how defensive he was being and I let out a soft giggle and that he heard "what's so funny?" he asked me wondering why I was laughing "are you laughing at me?"

"No I'm not laughing at you. I just think you're overreacting a little, I mean suing the person for all they're worth... isn't that a little excessive Randy?" I asked him trying to get some sense into him

"No nothing is too excessive when it comes to you. I just want to make the person pay for leaking the story and upsetting you"

"Look I think it's really sweet that you want to do this for me but please don't. I won't lie it did upset me seeing the story on the news this morning but I honestly don't want their money or really anything to do with them. I want it to just go away and by bringing a court case into it, it'll just be prolonging the memories every time I have to see their face."

"Well I don't want you to be upset, so what I can I do to cheer you up?" He asked me and I felt a smile creep onto my face

"Well since you're leaving tomorrow, why do you come over tonight and we can do something at my house?" I asked him hoping for a certain response along the lines of…

"Sure I can be over in 10 minutes" He replied without hesitation making me giggle softly

"Alright I'll see you in 10 then"

As I sat there waiting for Randy to come over, my mind started to wander flashing back on our date the night before…

_I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom finishing up the last of my make-up and pulling the bangs of my dark brown hair back into a tiny side braid. I then looked over at the clock and realized that Randy was supposed to be here any minute to come back pick me up._

_I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room with my wedge sandals in hand and sat down on the couch to put them on. I was shaking nervously as I slipped my feet into them and buckled them I couldn't understand why I was so nervous to go out with Randy, I mean it's not like I haven't been out with him before.. I guess calling it a date changes things._

_I then heard a knock at the door and I swear my heart skipped a beat as I realized that Randy was here. I then grabbed my clutch purse from the table in front of me and got up going to answer the door. _

_When I opened the door my eyes instantly locked with his, I could see this nervousness in his eyes that I'd never seen before but it was like as soon as he saw me the nerves seemed to just fade away and he gave me one of his "famous Orton smiles"_

"_You look beautiful Emma" He said to me looking me up and down taking in my appearance. I was wearing a simple floral tank top with a pair of dark blue jeans. _

"_Well thank you and I must say you're looking very dashing yourself there Mr. Orton" I told him as looked at his long sleeve white dress shirt and jeans._

"_Thanks, so you ready to go?" He asked me seeming eager to go_

"_Yup all ready"_

"_Let's head out then" He said holding his hand out letting me put my hand with his as he walked me over to his car. When he took my hand in his I have to admit something weird happened it was like this spark came over me and I felt all tingly but in a good way that made me feel happy._

_As we got into his truck and pulled out of my driveway I turned towards him_

"_So you gonna tell me where you're taking me?" I asked him curiously hoping he'd tell me_

"_I would but then it would ruin the surprise" He told me with a smirk on his face_

_About 15 minutes later we arrived at our destination and my eyes widened in surprise, we were at Delilah, one of the hottest and most exclusive restaurants around, you had to make reservations weeks if not months in advance to get a table._

"_Are we seriously going to eat here?" I asked him sounding shocked_

"_No Em, I just brought you here to tease you and we're actually just going to McDonalds" He told me sarcastically shaking his head _

"_The sarcasm wasn't needed Randal, I was only asking because I'm curious as to how in the world you go into this place. I mean most people have to wait weeks to get in here"_

"_Yeah well I'm not most people. I'm Randy Orton remember?" He said looking at me with a smirk and a wink making me shake my head and laugh a little_

"_Right how could I forget" I said sarcastically to him_

"_Was that sarcasm Miss Davis" He asked me clearly amused by my mood_

"_Nope, me sarcastic never" I replied sarcastically again_

_He rolled his eyes in response knowing I wasn't going to stop anytime soon_

"_Alright Miss Sarcasm, are you ready to go in now or would you rather stay out here the rest of the night"_

"_I'd rather stay in the car the rest of the night" she said still being sarcastic but watched as Randy just shook his head getting out of his truck and looked to be heading inside. I quickly got out trying to catch up to him but realized he wasn't in front of me anymore as he came up behind me putting his arms around my waist startling me_

"_I thought you were staying in the car the rest of the night" He said sarcastically to me putting his head neck to mine so that our cheeks were touching_

"_Yeah well I changed my mind, can't let you eat all the food in there now can I?"_

"_Yeah yeah..." he laughed coming from behind me and taking my hand leading inside. _

_We went inside and had our meal, and the night was going well better than I ever thought it would have. I mean honestly I thought going out with Randy was just going to be awkward but I was really wrong. The whole time it's just like we've been hanging out any other time we have together except this time we're acting well, more like a couple, even though we're not officially in a relationship yet._

_I've always had this crush on Randy and embarrassingly enough I've imagined us having out first date and having everything be perfect and romantic and giving me all these high expectations for the date but honestly the date I'm on with him right now may not be exactly as I imagined but I don't think I'd have it any other way. _

_He's been so well sweet all night, doing things I've always wished he'd do to me, like holding my hand as we were walking around, staring deeply into each other's eyes as we talked like there was no one else around but each other, the spontaneous kisses on the cheek and hand just because he thought I was cute, putting his arm around me.. The list goes on._

_The meal was now paid for and we headed outside of the restaurant and I was about to walk to the car when Randy stopped me pulling me into his arms and looking into my eyes a moment. I won't lie the stare he was giving me was kind of scaring me, it was like a less serious version of the viper stare he gave people before he RKO'd them. _

_But instead of getting an RKO he surprised me by leaning in and giving me a soft kiss on the lips. I stood there shocked for a second taking it in before I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After kissing a moment I looked into his eyes and looked at his face seeing this huge goofy smile on his face._

"_What was that for?" I asked him, sounding more upset than I actually was which in return made him back away from me thinking he may have done something wrong. Actually he didn't do anything wrong, more like he made me extremely happy. I mean Randy kissed me, he kissed me. I felt like pinching myself to make sure that it wasn't a dream._

"_You're mad, shit I knew I shouldn't have done that..." He started to say seeming to be upset with himself _

"_No, stop Randy I'm not mad" I told him honestly "I just didn't think you were going to kiss me"_

"_Oh well was I not allowed to kiss you?" He asked me with a smirk forming on his face_

"_I didn't say that, I just meant that It was unexpected" I replied a little too quickly as a saw a familiar look forming on his face_

"_So if I were to kiss you again right now you wouldn't be upset?" He asked me the smirk still on his face but with the eyes making the viper stare again as he moved closer towards me once again _

"_I don't know Randy, Why don't you try to kiss me and we'll see what happens" I said with my own smirk forming on my lips as he then leaned down and we kissed once again._

_That wasn't the last kiss we had that night though... we kissed on the way back to the car, in the car, walking up to my front door, and on the couch, but I think we were about to have our last kiss of the night as Randy was getting ready to leave after spending the rest of the night with me at my house. _

"_So I hope you had fun tonight" He told me as we made our way to my front door_

"_How could I not have had fun, I was with you" I said cheekily to him. I knew it was corny to say but I didn't care because it was true, I always had fun when I was with him_

"_True, I am a fun guy to be around" He said to me with cockiness in his voice that just made me roll my eyes. He then got serious again as he pulled me towards him wrapping his arms around me pulling me into a hug "So what would you say if I told you I thought we should go out again sometime?"_

"_I'd say just name the day and time and I'll be ready" _

"_I was hoping you'd say something like that" He said before kissing me again "So will I see you again before I leave the day after tomorrow?" He asked me curiously _

"_I would like to but that all depends on if you want to see me" I told him_

"_And I would, so why don't I call you tomorrow sometime and well go from there"_

"_Sounds good" I replied to him hugging him once more _

"_Alright I'll call you" He said kissing me once more on my lips and then on the top of my head before pulling away from me opening the door to leave_

"_I'll be waiting" I replied_

"_Goodnight Em" He said with a smile on his face that just made me want to smile back at him _

"_Goodnight Randy"_

… That was last night, probably one of the best nights of my life... well until now anyways. What was supposed to be a private date between Randy and I was now known about to the rest of the world and I couldn't stop it. It just killed me inside to think that someone was actually that bored with their life that they'd video tape us and then sell it..

My thought was interrupted though as I heard the doorbell ring and I knew in an instant who it had to be. So I got up quickly running over to the door and opening it seeing Randy standing there. I didn't bother to even say anything and just pulled him inside closing the door behind him and before putting my arms around him and burying my head into his muscular chest.

"Well hello to you too" He said to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in closer to him. Standing there in his arms, I really don't know what happened, one second I was happy the next his shirt is soaked with my tears because I didn't even realize I'd started crying. I then looked up towards him blinking back the tears in my eyes

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that" I mumbled weakly to him. I guess I'd held it all in for so long that just seeing him broke me down enough to let me let it all out.

"Shh... it's fine" He told me softly pulling me into another hug and kissing the top of my head "why are you crying anyways, you were fine when I talked to you on the phone?"

"I-I guess I was more upset about it then I thought I was."

"Yeah I guess so, but it'll all be ok. You know that right?" He said to me

"I'm sure it will but right now it doesn't feel like it's going to be"

"It will. I guarantee in a day or two, people will have already forgotten about it and will be onto the next news story to catch their eye"

"You think so?" I asked him

"I know so. So stop worrying about everything and just tell me what I can do to cheer you up because I hate seeing you upset like this" He said seriously to me

"Well we could watch a movie... that usually makes me feel better"

"Movie it is then, and I'm guessing you might already have a movie in mind?" He asked me curiously

"I might... let me go get it" I told him removing myself from his arms and running over to the DVD holder searching a moment before grabbing the movie I wanted and putting it into the DVD player.

"And what movie will we be watching?" He asked me as he sat down onto the couch

"You'll see" I said teasingly as I sat down next to him on the couch waiting for the movie to come onto the screen. I subtly looked over towards him waiting to see his reaction to my movie choice and laughed a little seeing his response as the movie came onto the screen finally.

"Really Em? You're really gonna make me watch Aladdin?" He said complaining obviously not all that happy about the movie choice

"Yes I really am. You said you wanted to cheer me up and what's going to cheer me up right now is sitting down on this couch and watching Aladdin with you"

"Seriously?" He said as if saying it was going to change my mind.

"Yes seriously. Now will you please stop complaining, I'm trying to watch the movie" I told him before turning my attention back to the screen

"fine, but you owe me" He said which made me laugh a little before I leaned closer to him laying my head onto his shoulder making myself comfy as I snuggled up against him "you comfortable now" He said and I looked up seeing a small smirk on his face

"Very" I replied simply to him "are you?"

He smirked before putting his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer to him "I am now" He said with a smile now on his face.

As I was cuddled up against him watching the movie, I realized something. Being in his arms it was like all my problems disappeared and even if it was just for a short period of time, I didn't care, because I was with him in this moment and I was happy… for now anyways.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright so i hope you liked the first Chapter <em>**

**_Please Review with your thoughts, cause i'd love to know what you think. negative or positive i'd just love some feedback :)_**

**_Also any questions feel free to message me or ask me on twitter: twitter/Heather90891 -there's a link on my profile as well._**

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**_Heather._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**After tonight's Amazing Money in the Bank PPV & despite Randy losing the WHC, i had to post the next chapter :)**_

_**so here's the second chapter for you :)**_

* * *

><p>I'm not sure when I actually fell asleep but what I do know is one minute I was laying in Randy's arms watching Aladdin, the next I'm opening my eyes and the movie's over with Randy nowhere to be found. I sat up on the couch trying to figure out where he might have gone.<p>

I thought maybe had to use the bathroom so I got up walking to the bathroom but was quickly disappointed to see that the room was dark and that there was no way that Randy would be in there unless he does his business in the dark, but I was guessing that he didn't.

I started heading back to the living room not paying attention to where I was going and ended up walking into figure. Not even thinking as I couldn't see who it was and swung my arm towards the person trying to hit them but my arm was caught before I could hit them

"Em, what the hell are you doing and why are you trying to hit me?" I heard the voice say and instantly realized who it was and felt completely embarrassed

"I-I um kind of didn't realize it could have been you" I said embarrassed as felt my face start to blush

"Well who else would it be? and how could you not realize it might have been me, am I that forgettable that you just forget that I'm in your house?" Randy asked now clearly amused with the situation and acting like he's upset me with

"I didn't forget I was actually just going to look for you because you weren't there when I woke up…" I told him trying to defend myself

"Yeah sure" He said continuing on like he didn't believe me

"But it's true" I said to him starting to whine like a little child trying to get their parent to believe them. He then started to laugh as he put his arm around me pulling me towards him.

"I know it's true, I'm just messing with you Em" He said still laughing to himself "I didn't think you'd wake up that fast, I mean I was only gone 5 minutes and I thought you could handle sleeping my yourself for 5 minutes while I went to get a drink of water but I guess I was wrong"

"I- shut up. I can handle being away from you for more than 5 minutes…"

"Oh really, you wanna test that theory then Em?"

"Um sure..." I started to say and he went to move away from me but I stopped him pulling him back towards me "… just not right now"

"I knew it. You can't handle being away from me for more than 5 minutes" He said with a triumphant smirk on his face

"No, I just don't want to waste the time we have left together right now since you're leaving tomorrow…" I told him hoping he'd take the excuse since I couldn't come up with anything better

"Yeah you're right. I guess the real test will start tomorrow then since I'll be gone for 2 weeks…"

"2 WEEKS!" I nearly screamed at him "Y-You're going to be gone for 2 weeks?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're going to be doing some shows overseas in Europe so I'll be gone a little while" He explained to me before smirk came back onto his face "Why? Is someone not going to be able to live without me being there for a couple weeks?"

"No, I just didn't think you were going to be gone that long, but I can definitely handle myself for couple weeks without you" I told him trying to sound confident with what I was saying but inside I felt like a piece of my heart had just been ripped out.

We were just starting to get close and now all of a sudden he's leaving for 2 weeks. When I heard him say that he was leaving it just hurt for some reason. I wanted to continue to get closer with him but that was going to be a little difficult knowing he wasn't going to be there in person. He must have seen the hurt look I tried to hide from him as he pulled me into his arms again.

"Hey, you know I'll try to talk to you as much as I possibly can. I mean there's calling, texting, heck maybe if you're lucky we can do a little Skype chatting" He said obviously trying to cheer me up with the cocky attitude that I loved so much.

"I'd like that" I mumbled softly against his chest

"I figured you would" He said kissing the top of my head "So did you want to do anything before I leave?" He asked me

"Could we just go back in the living room and just hold me in your arms again?" I asked him shyly

"I can" He replied before picking me up off the ground and carrying me over his shoulder into the living room and sitting down on the couch and then carefully pulling me down so that I was now sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head in the crook of his neck and chest.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. I loved just being this close to him and sitting there in his arms. Sitting there with him, it made me feel wanted and safe, something I hadn't felt in awhile. The silence started to eat at me though and I wanted to hear him speak again…

"Randy" I said softly looking up slightly towards him with my head still rested on his chest

"Yeah Em?" He replied to me looking down slightly to look at me

"Is it weird that I only said you're name because I wanted to hear you say something?"

"yeah a little, but I'll let it go cause you're cute and I know you just wanted to hear my sexy voice again" He replied to me and even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he just had that cocky smile on his face

"Yup that's exactly why" I told him sarcastically fighting the urge not to roll my eyes at him

"I'm serious though, well mostly. But I don't blame you for wanting to hear me talk, most girls do"

"Yeah well I'm not most girls" I replied to him

"Yeah and I'm aware of that. You're so much more than most other girls" He told me which made me smile

"So if I'm so much more than all the other girls, than why am I still single" I asked him since it was true. I mean we hadn't made anything official and I guess I just wanted to see what his reaction would be

"Well maybe you won't be single much longer" He said with a wink that made my heart skip a beat "maybe 2 weeks from now some guy will ask you to be his girlfriend"

"Well why can't he just ask me now and not 2 weeks from now" I asked him curiously

"Because he just can't right now as much as he wishes that he could" He told me "Just give him the 2 weeks to deal with what he needs too and he guarantees that it'll be worth the wait"

"But what if I don't like waiting, what if I wanna be with someone who wants to be my boyfriend now"

"Well than that's your choice, but He's just suggesting that you wait and that you won't be disappointed" Randy replied to her almost pleading

"Well maybe if he stops talking about himself in third person I'll consider it"

"Alright I will… Wait who said it was me that wanted you to be my girlfriend?" He asked me trying to sound serious

"Well you kind of just did" I said laughing a little

"Alright I did, so can you just promise me that you'll wait please…?" He asked me seriously

"Why should I?" I said now messing with him, I mean of course I was going to wait for him I just wasn't going to let know that just yet.

"Because, I want it to be perfect when I ask you, and I don't want you to know when exactly it's going to be… Okay?" He asked sounding frustrated that I was questioning him but not wanting to upset me

"Alright, 2 weeks I'll wait for you, but after 2 weeks I'm fair game to the men of the world again" I told him cheekily which just made him shake his head in amusement before kissing my cheek

"If you say so, but I wouldn't worry about those other guys since there's really only one guy you'll need to be worrying about from now on" He said referring to himself

"Right…" I started to say before a yawn escaped my lips

"You Tired Em?" He asked me trying not to laugh at my yawn

"Just a little" I replied to him

"Well do you want me to get you to bed and then go or what?" He asked me and my mind was made up before he even finished his sentence

"STAY… please? I mean we can stay right here, I just don't want you to leave just yet" I said sounding a little desperate but I didn't care. I wasn't going to see him for 2 weeks and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him, even if I wasn't awake for some of it.

"I'll stay then, but just because you said please" He said amused

"When do you have to leave tomorrow?" I asked him so I knew when I should get up

"Well my flight leaves at 830, so I'll probably need to get up from here around 5am so that I can get home and get the rest of my stuff together"

"Alright, well we should probably get some rest than…"

"yeah we should" He replied to me, before going silent for a moment seeming to have something to ask me but having this look on his face like he's not sure if he should ask. "So- um do you want me to wake you up before I leave?" He asked me softly and I nodded in response

"Yeah please, I'd really like to say goodbye to you before you leave" I replied to him

"Alright, I'll be sure to wake you up then" He replied to me before leaning down towards me and kissing me softly on the lips and then pulling away "Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you before we went to sleep" He told me which put a smile on my face

"It's ok" I told him giggling softly to myself before snuggling into his chest once again. As I did I shivered a little and a moment later I felt a blanket come over us and I looked up towards him and his eyes were closed but there was a smile on his face and I knew it was him. I quickly leaned up kissing him on the cheek before snuggling back in. "Goodnight Randy" I said softly as my eyes started to slowly close

"Goodnight Em" He replied softly putting a small smile on my face as I fell asleep…

I felt like I had just fallen asleep but when I opened my eyes I saw that it was almost 4:30 am. I had barely slept the whole time because all I could keep thinking about was Randy leaving. The only thing that kept me calm most of the night was that I was sleeping in Randy's arms.

I went to get up to go make some coffee but I was stopped by the two strong tattooed arms that were tightly around my waist. I was tempted to just stay in his arms as long as I could but realized I needed to get up. I then carefully moved his arms from off of me so that I could get up and put a pillow in my place and before I walked away I turned and laughed a little watching as he snuggled up to the pillow thinking that it was me.

Before I woke him up from my laughter I headed to the kitchen to start making some coffee. I set up the coffee maker so that it would start making the coffee and as the coffee was now being made I opened the cabinet to grab a coffee cup and a portable one so that Randy could take his with him if he wanted too.

As the coffee finished I poured some into his mug and then another cup for myself. I went to turn around to wake up Randy but nearly dropped my coffee when I saw that he was right behind me.

"You know I thought I was going to wake up with you in my arms but instead I woke up with a pillow instead, you wanna explain that" He said to me and by his tone of voice I couldn't tell if he was really upset or just really amused

"Well you see you just looked so cute sleeping there I just couldn't wake you and I thought it'd be better if I gave you a pillow to hold instead of leaving you with nothing" I said trying to sound as cute as I could so that he wouldn't be mad.

"Really? You didn't think I'd notice the difference between holding a beautiful woman and a pillow?"

"Um No?" I responded to him

"You're unbelievable you know that" He said and I knew that he was now just completely amused with the situation.

"So I've been told" I said smirking a little

"Oh really, by who?"

"Oh plenty of guys" I said teasingly

"Yeah but I bet those guys weren't as handsome as me" He said cockily which made me laugh

"Nope definitely not as handsome as you" I knew I probably shouldn't have said that but it was either that or crush his ego.

"I knew it" he replied and then noticed the portable coffee mug in my hand "so is that for me?"

"No it's for the other guy that's staying here" I said sarcastically to him

"Ha ha" He said sarcastically back "now can I have my coffee"

"Fine ruin my fun" I replied to him handing the coffee over to him. He smirked taking the coffee from me and took a sip of it

"Not bad I was expecting some poison tasting stuff" He said now teasing me

"Oh shut up, you know I wouldn't give you poison tasting coffee"

"Yeah I know, but its way to much fun to tease you" He said to me which made me pout a little. He saw this and put his arm out pulling me towards him "hey no pouting, I'm leaving in a few minutes and I don't want the last memory of your face that I'll have for 2 weeks to be of you pouting"

"Yeah well maybe I want you to remember me like this since you're teasing me" I said continuing to pout

"Well I don't want to remember you like this so will you please smile, for me?" He said with this voice that even though I didn't want to smile did make me smile. "There's that smile that I like so much"

I smiled as I heard his response and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried.

"What am I gonna do without you for 2 weeks" I mumbled against his chest

"I think the better question is what am I going to do without you 2 weeks" He said to me which made me smile "you know I'm gonna miss you Emma"

"And I'm gonna miss you too Randy" I said starting to tear up against his chest

"Hey, don't cry" He said hugging me tighter rubbing my back trying to calm me down "you know 2 weeks isn't that long and I'll be back before you know it"

"I know." I mumbled out trying to stop crying.

We stood there a few minutes just holding each other before we realized that we were running out of time.

"You know I hate saying this but I've got to go" He told me which made me bite my lip trying not to cry all over again

"Ok" I said softly to him starting to pull away from him and watched as he grabbed his coffee mug from the counter and I went with him as he headed towards the door.

Before he left he pulled me in his arms one more time hugging me tightly before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips and then on the top of my head

"I'll call you when later" he told me before going to open the door to leave "Bye Emma" He said to me

"Bye Randy" I mumbled out softly watching as he walked out to his car. I closed the door and then headed to the window watching him pull out of the driveway and out of sight.

I watched his car go away and I laid down on the couch barely able to make it to my bed as the tears were already falling down my cheeks again. He was only gone a minute and I was already sobbing because I missed him. I let the tears fall down my cheek and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep and before I knew it I was fast asleep all over again.

I woke up a few hours later and I felt horrible. My face felt all puffy from crying so much and I just needed something to cheer me up. I couldn't call Randy because he was supposed to be on his flight by now and there was no one else that I really wanted to talk to at this moment so it would be pointless to call anyone else. My only option was to wait for his call and just find something to do in the meantime.

I decided to find something to do to make the time go faster. I thought maybe a movie marathon would help but after about 3 movies I was just missing him even more thinking of watching a movie with him last night. It just wasn't the same watching a movie now that he wasn't there.

I decided to get up off the couch and go make a snack so I headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I decided on some Oreo cookies I found in the cabinet and brought them into the living room again and plopped myself down onto the couch and turned the TV back on.

I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch when something on the television caught my eye. I saw my house on the TV, but I wasn't sure what my house was doing on the TV until I saw the headline "_**Orton staying the night with his new lady love" **_and then the reporter on the TV with the report that followed:

"_Well looks like things are heating up with Randy Orton and his new girlfriend Emma James. They were seen out on a date just the night before and now they're staying overnight at each other houses. Randy was spotted by some paparazzi leaving Miss James's home early this morning at around 5am and sources say that he was seen arriving at the house the night before around 7pm. We're being told that Randy left early to catch a flight to head over to Europe for the WWE European Tour and won't be back for 2 weeks. So will their relationship continue to heat up despite the distance or will it fizzle just as fast as it started?"_

I felt myself starting to hyperventilate as a million thoughts ran through my head. One was that there was actually people who were stalking me right outside my home and I had no idea it was even happening. I felt so unsafe and I didn't know how I was going to leave my home know when all I could think about was the crazy people hiding somewhere who could be taking a video of me and trying to sell it.

This was a time when I needed Randy, I needed him to talk to me and tell me that everything would be okay. But he's not here and all I know is that I've never felt more unsafe or lonely in my entire life and that I have no idea when I'm going to be okay again until I can talk to him.

My life is becoming the news story that just won't go away. So much for people just forgetting about me after a few days because it looks like my story is just getting started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok so i didn't get that many reviews for the first chapter but thanks to xMyHeartShine &amp; AngelsDestiny22 &amp; ashleyh13 for reviewing, it really means a lot :)<strong>_

**_i'd really like at _least 6_ reviews before i post the next chapter, so review please_**

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**_-any questions either PM or ask me on my twitter- twitter/Heather90891 (the link is on my profile)_**

**_Heather_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, so i didn't get all the reviews that i wanted but i'll take what i can get :)**_

_**Quick Question; would you rather have longer chapters but slower updates or shorter chapters with quicker updates?**_

_**-Let me know in a PM (private message) or post in a review**_

**_Here's the third chapter!_**

* * *

><p>It's nearly noon and I still haven't heard from Randy. It's kind of depressing actually that I'm basically waiting around for him to call because I don't know what else to do with my time. Normally I'd find someone to go out with but right now I just don't want to be with anyone until I talk to Randy but that looks like it won't be happening any time soon.<p>

I realize I can't waste my day moping around waiting for his call so I'm going to have to get myself off the couch and go out and do something with my day, maybe a little retail therapy..

I get up off the couch, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I try to keep my shower short today because I want to be prepared in case Randy does call. After drying my hair and putting on some light make-up, I head into my room to find an outfit to wear for the day.

After about 5 minutes I decide on a pair of jeans and a yellow tank-top with a light grey cardigan over it and a pair of sandals. I wasn't really in the mood to dress up today but I wanted to look presentable enough to go out to the mall. I than grabbed my purse, car keys, and sun glasses and headed out the door.

As I drove to the mall I couldn't stop thinking about Randy and everything else going on, like the news story. I hadn't really been out since the story broke so I really had no idea how anyone was going to react to me. I was hoping people would just act the same, like they had no idea who I was but I had a feeling that I was going to be wrong.

I pulled my car into the mall parking lot and got out of my car and made my way into the mall. No one seemed to notice me at first as I made my way into Macy's but after about 15 minutes the first person well "noticed" me

"Hey are you that girl Randy Orton is dating" the random woman asked me

"No I'm not dating Randy" I replied to her honestly

"Really because you sure look like the girl he was out with the other night" She told me suspiciously "what was her name Emily something..."

"Emma!" Another woman said chiming into the conversation

"What?" I stupidly replied

"Yeah that was her name!" the first women replied "wait you were the girl with Orton weren't you?" She asked me seeming to be getting overly excited

"Yeah maybe I was" I replied to her

"I knew it! Oh my god I have so much to ask you. Is he as hot in person as he is on TV?"

"-"I went to answer but apparently a bunch of people heard the confirmation that I was in fact who they thought I was (the girl with Randy the other night aka Randy's apparent girlfriend)

"Does he smell good?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Has he ever done 'the pose' for you?"

"Are you guys gonna get married?"

"Ugh you are so lucky to be dating Randy Orton"

"You don't deserve to date him, you're not that pretty"

"Can you give him my number?"

"What's his address?"

There were more questions, but I started to block them out as the people started to become overwhelming to me. I wasn't planning on answering their questions, I just was trying to figure out the quickest way to escape this mob of people that had formed around me/

"Geez how can he stand her she doesn't say anything?"

"Hey are you going to answer us!"

"Where's Randy at?"

"Yea where's Randy at, maybe he'd talk to us instead of rudely ignoring us?"

Rudely ignoring them? Seriously more they rudely interrupted my shopping time, but I wasn't about to argue with them. I wanted to scream at them to get out of my face, I needed to get away so instead of thinking of a smart plan I just ducked my head down and pushed my way through the crowd as fast as I could without looking back.

I didn't bother going to another store not wanting to have a repeat situation of what just happened, so I just ran out to my car as fast as I could. I got in my car barely able to catch my breath and went to put a piece of hair behind my ear when I felt the wetness on my face and realized I was crying.

All I wanted was a simple trip out to just forget about everything but instead I'm pretty much ran out of the mall by Randy fans who won't stop asking questions about him and judging me for being with him.

I started the car up just wanting to get home and just forget whatever just happened. I pulled into the driveway in what seemed like 5 minutes and ran inside. I had a feeling there might be people outside my house somewhere waiting to take a picture of me or hoping to catch a glimpse of Randy coming into my house, but they were going to be disappointed.

Honestly I really didn't care if they took my picture; it was the recognition that came from it and the rumors that spread from just one simple photo. Like if they took a picture of me in the state I am now, tears rolling down my cheeks, they'd probably make up some stupid story of how Randy dumped me and that I was crying about it or something like that.

I didn't need that, what I needed was Randy, I needed him to call me and I was starting to wonder why he hadn't called yet. I mean he said he'd call when he got there and I was sure he had to have been there by now, right?

I had so many situations running through my head as to why he hadn't called yet. Maybe the plane didn't land yet. Maybe the plane crashed. Maybe he met some exotic foreign girl and forgot all about me already. Maybe he just had no intention in calling me at all… I had more but then my phone started to ring and I instantly picked it up not bothering to look at who was calling thinking it had to be one person

"Randy?" I said immediately

"Sorry it's not Randy" The voice replied but I knew exactly who it was

"Oh sorry, Hey Nattie (aka WWE Diva Natalya Neidhart, and one of my best friends)" I replied to her sounding disappointed

"Geez, don't sound so excited to talk to me"

"Sorry, I just was kind of hoping you were Randy…"

"Well sorry to disappoint, but it's just me. Anyways how are you doing Miss Davis?"

"I've been better" I sighed replying honestly to her

"What's wrong Hun?" She asked me sounding concerned

"I just, I don't know if you've heard about the rumors of Randy and I going around…" I started to say before she cut me off

"I heard Randy talking about it a little bit to Ted on the plane ride over but that's mostly why I was calling to see what was actually going on…"

I sighed and started explaining everything to her from the date, to it being on the news next day and how Randy came over before leaving to go on the WWE Tour…

"After he left I tried to just act as normal as possible so I went to the mall to get my mind off everything… such a huge mistake. I went there and was basically forced to leave because a crowd formed around me asking a million and two questions about Randy and forcing their opinion of our relationship on me…" I told her softly feeling myself starting to tear up again

"I'm guessing Randy hasn't heard about the mall incident yet then?" She asked me

"No, I haven't talked to him since he left this morning; I was kind of hoping he was the one calling instead of you"

"Yeah I noticed, but now I understand why you wanted it to be him calling."

"Do you know where he's at? He said he was going to call once he landed but obviously he hasn't yet"

"The last I saw him he was getting into a cab with Ted and Cody and headed to the hotel to check-in but that was about a half-hour ago so I would think he'd be there by now" She told me which made me frown.

"Oh, well maybe something happened with the rooms or something" I said trying to think positively even though I wanted to think the worst.

"Yeah maybe, or knowing them they might have stopped to get something to eat" She said trying to cheer me up

"Probably, so where are you at then?" I asked her curiously

"I'm in my rental car heading to the hotel." She told me

"Ok, well if you see Randy…" I started to say before she cut me off

"… Have him call you" She finished for me

"Um I want to say yeah, but does that make me sound super desperate and clingy wanting him to call me?" I asked her

"No, but would it be better if I see him if I just subtly dropped a hint that I talked to you and that you weren't having the best day" She replied making me smile a little.

"That could work, I just wish talking to him would solve all my problems" I replied sighing "but it does make me feel a little better hearing his voice"

"Well you know if you're feeling stressed about the whole situation, maybe you could take a little vacation to get away from it all" She replied to me

"Yeah if only I could, but I have to work plus I still have a week of classes to finish" I replied to her

"So finish out the week of classes and then take a week off work and take a vacation" She told me

"And just where am I going to go on a vacation that would be worth my time?" I told her "I mean the only place I'd want to be is with Randy but I don't want to seem like the clingy girl who can't be away from a guy for more than a day"

"Hun, you won't seem clingy. If anything he'd probably be happy to see you" She told her "you could surprise him"

"But won't that be weird if I just show up there?"

"Well you could just tell him you came to see me and he just happened to be here so you figured you'd hangout with him too" She told me making me laugh

"So you really think this is a good idea?" I asked her

"I do, you obviously need some time away and what better way to let off some steam after finals than to take a trip to Europe"

"Alright I'll do it but how am I going to get there and where am I going to stay…"

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll get all the details together and get back to you alright?" She told me reassuringly "the only thing I want you to worry about is acing your finals alright?"

"Alright, Alright" I told her

"Good, well I'm gonna go and start doing some research on flights and such and I'll call you later or tomorrow with details"

"Alright sounds good, talk to you later Nattie"

"Bye Em" She replied before hanging up the phone

What was I doing? I never did this, just going on a spontaneous trip to go to another country, but maybe Natalya is right. Maybe I need this, just to get myself together and maybe get some advice on how to deal with all the craziness going on… plus getting some Randy time wouldn't be so bad either.

But what I couldn't stop wondering was why Randy hadn't called yet, I just tried to block that out of my mind for now and just hoping the end of the week would be here sooner rather than later…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to ashleyh13, xMyHeartShine, Jule29, and the anoyumous person for reviewing :)<strong>_

**_So i'll put it this way the more reviews i get the more motivated i am to write and post quicker knowing people like my story )_**

**_ -but if you must know my goal is 6 reviews for this chapter(2morethanthelastchapter) lol_**

**_-Anyways, i hope you liked it and sorry for the lack of Randy in this chapter :/, i'll make up for it in later chapters :)_**

**_ Thanks For Reading!_**

**_& any questions or other stuff feel free to PM me or Ask me on my twitter/ Heather90891 _**

**_-Heather_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright so i wasn't _planning on posting this until i wrote another chapter but i feel like posting it now._**_

_**_ So here it is :)_**_

* * *

><p>Yesterday came and went and Randy never called. I had so many negative thoughts running through my head. Did he not really care about me the way that I thought he did? Did he break down in a car somewhere? Did his phone die? Was he with someone else? Basically I just wanted to know why he hadn't called.<p>

Looked like I'd be getting my answer as I was woke up to a phone call at 8am and looking at the phone and seeing Randy's face flash across my phone. I then tiredly picked up the phone…

"Hello?" I mumbled tiredly into the phone

"Shit, were you sleeping?" He asked me

"Well yeah, that's what people tend to be doing at 8 o clock in the morning" I replied to him rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me

"Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. It's 3pm here so I kind of just assumed that it was later there too. I can call back if you want me too…"

"No, its fine, I'm already awake so go ahead and talk"

"Ok, so how is everything?"

How is everything? That's the first thing he says to me? Part of me just wants to spill every detail of how miserable I've been without him after just a day and that I'm coming to see him at the end of the week because I can't stand being without him with all these random people butting into my personal life. That's what I want to say…

"Everything's fine" I replied sounding more annoyed than I'd meant too

"Really? Because I heard from a certain diva today that you didn't have the best day yesterday…" crap I wasn't expecting Natalya to mention anything to him about yesterday. Do I make something up or tell the truth?

"It was nothing, I just went the mall and got ambushed by some of your little fan girls who wanted to know just about everything about you" I said trying to make it seem like I wasn't a big deal and just leaving out a few minor details, like moping all morning and night of him and getting run out of the mall crying.

"That doesn't seem like that big of a deal, are you sure there's something you're not telling me?" He asked suspiciously, it amazed me that despite the fact that we were on the phone but he could tell that I was hiding something from him, I guess I forgot how well he really knew me.

"Ok so maybe I left out a few details but it's nothing you need to worry about…" I tried to tell him to get him off the subject but of course he wouldn't have it

"Em, just tell me what happened"

"Ugh fine. I went to the mall to try and get my mind off missing you and the whole ambush thing happened but I may have forgotten to mention that the girls kind of started to say some rude comments to me and I ran out of the mall crying all the way back to my house..." I said to him mumbling the last part fastly hoping maybe he wouldn't hear it

"They ran you out of the mall? Shit, Em I'm sorry I wish I could have been there to protect you…"

"But you couldn't be and it's ok. You're job sends you all over the world, I get that I can't expect you to be around all the time"

"I know, but if it means anything I wish I could be. I hate being here knowing that you're upset" He told me

"Trust me I hate being upset, but I'll get over it" Or at least I hoped I'd be able to get over it.

"I know you will, you're strong and I'll be there for you as soon as I get back…" He told me and as he did I was really tempted to tell him he'd be seeing me sooner than that but I didn't want to ruin the surprise to I went along with what he was saying.

"Yeah 2 weeks away, I'll be counting the days until I get to see your face again" I told him honestly… I kind of started marking down the days on my calendar until I'd see him again… but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm sure you will be, and you know I can't wait to see your face again either but I have to go…"

"Already? We just started talking…" I said sadly

"I know but I promise I'll call you later ok" He told me which made me sigh but I tried not to sound upset

"Alright, talk to you later than" I said

"Ok bye" He said before abruptly hanging up the phone before I could reply with a goodbye back.

Something just isn't right, what happened to him within the past 24 hours? I mean the Randy that was with my yesterday would never have just hung up the phone like that, he also would have called me yesterday to let me know that he got in, but I guess he's just too busy for that… Or at least that's what I'm telling myself anyways.

Honestly I don't want to believe that he could have changed his mind about wanting to be with me already but the doubts are there. I mean sure he said he couldn't wait to see me but the way he didn't call me and when he did it was very short just bothered me. It was like I all of a sudden wasn't good enough to take up for then 5 minutes of his time.

What sucked even more was that I waited all day for that phone call just for it to be well not the phone call that I wanted from him. I wanted to have at least more than 5 minutes of his time, I wanted to talk to the guy who wanted to be my boyfriend the last time I saw him not the guy I just talked to who seemed like he didn't care as much as he did before, Like we were back in the friend zone all over again.

The only hope I had was that maybe the Randy I wanted would be back sooner rather than later, or at least by the end of the week when I'd be with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it, Sorry it's so short <strong>_

**_-Reviews would make me happy :)_**

**_-Next Chapter will be posted probably not til the end of the week but well see maybe earlier _**

**_-Thanks for Reading_**

**_Heather_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's been a few days since my last update but good news is my summer classes are over so i should have a little more time to write, but bad news is i think i'm getting a sinus infection or something, but hopefully it's nothing so i can write while i have time :)**_

**_-Here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

><p>The week had come and gone and I was currently packing my bags to get ready for my flight that left in the morning. It felt like I had been packing for about 5 minutes when I started to zip it up after filling it with the necessary clothing and other items I needed for my trip to Europe.<p>

I had talked Natalya about an hour ago to double check the flights and everything that she'd booked for me and all I had to do was print out the tickets from online, which I did about 15 minutes after I talked to her.

I needed this vacation, anything to get away from my stalkarazzi-filled lifestyle, even if it was just for about a week. They were basically making my life feel like a living hell and I hated having to worry about where they were every minute of every day. I just wanted everything to go back to normal, mostly so that I wasn't so stressed out worrying all day.

The only thing keeping my sane this whole week was knowing that I would soon be with Randy in Europe. We had kept in touch throughout the week and even though he was still acting distant like rushing off the phone after it seemed like we had just started talking. I tried to let it go and just think positive that everything would be better between us once I saw him.

I had also talked to Natalya about it last night…

"_So um you've seen Randy more than I have the past few days, has he been acting weird to you?" I asked her _

"_Not that I've noticed, but honestly I haven't been around him enough to notice any major changes. He's mostly been hanging out with Ted and Cody the whole week. Why? Has he been acting strange on the phone when you've talked to him?" She asked me sounding concerned_

"_I mean a little. Like he'll call me and well talked for a few minutes and he's really sweet when we talk but it's like he's always rushing to get off the phone the past few times I've talked to him and it probably shouldn't bother me but it does…"_

"_Well maybe he's just tired and wants to go to bed?" She said trying to think positively_

"_Maybe, but if he's that tired why not just call me earlier then when he isn't tired so that we can talk a little longer"_

_Well he is a busy guy Em, I mean we've been doing shows the past few nights so maybe he's really just tired and calls just to check in you know?"_

"_I guess but the thing is when I talk to him he doesn't sound all that tired, more like rushing off to be somewhere else"_

"_Well maybe he's doing something with Ted and Cody?"_

"_I don't know, do you think I'm being overly worrying about this?" I asked her. I mean I was nervous as to what he might be doing but I didn't want to seem like an overly crazy girl worrying about a guy either_

"_Maybe a tad…" She started to say which made me groan in response_

"_That is not what I wanted to hear Nat, but you're right. I just I like him a lot and I'm scared that he's losing interest in me before we're even getting started, plus I have the stalkers outside yelling 50 questions about me and him every time I go out which doesn't help the whole missing him thing " I told her honestly_

"_Hun he's not losing interest in you, if he was he wouldn't be calling you at all. My advice about him would be just stop over thinking everything and just live in the moment. He cares about you and he wouldn't just drop you that easily, and as for the paps, just try to ignore them. I know it's hard but you're strong and I know you can do it."_

"_Thanks Nat, you always know what to say don't you" I said laughing a little_

"_Well I try" _

"_Yeah I know, but really thank you Nat, you really did make me feel better"_

"_Well your welcome and it'll probably make you feel even better to know that after tomorrow you will be with me and Randy in Europe having an amazing time"_

"_I know I can't wait"_

That was last night and that conversation with Natalya was one of the only things giving mepositive thoughts about going to Europe to see Randy, because right after I talked to Natalya last night, Randy called and let's just say talking to him just made me want to worry even more…

"_Hey Em"_

"_Hey Randy"_

"_How are you doing?"_

"_Fine I guess…"_

"_You guess?" He asked me with an amused questioning tone_

"_Yeah I guess" I said getting a little annoyed_

"_What's wrong with you?" He asked me seeming a little taken back at my annoyed tone of voice_

"_Sorry, I'm just stressed out with everything going on and I miss…"I wanted to say you but I stopped myself. He knew that I missed him and I didn't need to say it. I knew he already felt bad enough that he couldn't be there for me and there was no used in rubbing it in even more_

"_Look you know I'd be there if it was possible" He told me with sigh_

"_I know, I know. We've been through this remember?" I told him_

"_Yeah I know we have, but you're the one who seems to keep bringing it up" He said sounding like he was getting annoyed._

"_Well I'm sorry for missing you" I said feeling hurt that he was getting annoyed over this. I mean I wasn't trying to bring it up; I just can't help how I feel about him._

_I heard him sigh in the background and it was silent for a moment like he was trying to think of what to say. I hated the silence, I also hated that we were getting in a stupid fight over nothing._

"_Em, look I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to get annoyed with you , I'm just stressed out with everything going on here and I don't mean to take it out on you"_

"_It's ok" I replied softly to him "but I'm sorry you're stressed, but you know if there's anything you want to talk about you can talk to me" _

"_I know but right now it's just nothing that needs to be talked about, at least not over the phone…"_

"_What is going on that you can't tell me over the phone"_

"_It's nothing alright, look I have to go"_

"_You have to go, or you just don't want to talk to me anymore tonight?" I asked him getting upset with the situation all over again but finally letting my feelings be known to him._

"_A little of both right now Emma" He replied with a slight harshness to his voice that instantly made me feel this pang of hurt in my heart. I couldn't understand what was going on, or I guess I wanted to understand what he was so stressed out about._

"_Fine, if that's the way you want it then I'm gone" I replied sounding hurt going to hang up the phone but his voice stopped me._

"_Em wait" He said sighing _

"_What Randy? You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to talk to me 30 seconds ago I'm just doing what you want me to do" I replied softly but trying to sound like I wasn't upset_

"_Look I don't want you to be mad at me over this"_

"_Well what I'm I supposed to be happy?" I said sarcastically_

"_Well no, but I just…" He paused a second before continuing "you know I care about you a lot Emma and I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. I just I'm stressed out and I miss you too but it's only making me feel shittier when you tell me how much you miss me and how shitty everything is without me there…"_

"_Wait why would that make you feels shitty?" I asked not getting the point he was trying to make_

"_It makes me feel shitty because I want to make you happy and when you constantly tell me how much you miss me and how everything sucks without me there it sucks. I feel like I'm failing and I don't want to fail when It comes to you" He told me honestly and by the time he stopped talking I had little smile form on my face._

"_You do make me happy, no matter how much I miss you or how shitty things may be now; don't ever think that you don't make me happy"_

"_I can't help it; I don't feel like I'm good enough for you half the time and that you'd be better off with a guy who can be there for you more than I can"_

"_But I don't want another guy, I want you" _

"_Yeah I know, and that's why I try to be the best guy I can be for you because you deserve it but it's hard trying to perfect all the time you know"_

"_No I don't know, because I'm not perfect and you don't have to be perfect either, just be yourself that's the guy I want to be with"_

"_But who I am isn't the guy you should want to be with."_

"_What's supposed to mean? That you don't want to be with me?" I said getting upset all over again "that I should just stop caring about you?"_

"_No that's not what I'm saying; I'm just saying I don't want you to get disappointed when I'm not the perfect guy you think I am"_

"_The perfect guy I think you are? Randy we've been through this; you don't need to be perfect…"_

"_Emma stop, look all I meant was that I haven't been known for being the greatest guy in relationships before and I guess I'm saying don't expect much…"_

"_Don't expect much? What the hell is that supposed to mean? The only thing I would expect from you is to act like you give a shit about me and be my boyfriend when the time comes but if that's too hard for you to do then don't bother wasting anymore of my time"_

"_No Em, I want you to be my girlfriend at some point I do…" He started to say to me before stopping midsentence_

"_And…" I said waiting for him to continue_

"_And I guess I want things to be different with you than they have with my other relationships and I guess I'm just scared I'm gonna screw it up somehow" _

"_You won't…"_

"_You don't know that, look I can't talk about this over the phone anymore; we can talk about this when I get back home. But I have to go now, I'll call you later Bye Em" and with that he hung up the phone without letting me even utter a goodbye back to him_

Yeah so that conversation happened and now I'm more confused than ever. He wants to be with me but him basically telling me negative things about himself like he wants to me to end things so he won't have to. Well I have news for him, if he doesn't want to be with me then he's going to have to end things himself because…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a text message on my phone assuming it was probably Natalya making sure I was packing I just flipped it open clicking the ok button to read the message not bothering to see who it was that texted me.

**Just wanted to check in, I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed early tonight. I'll call you later, miss you Em. –Randy**

I read the message a few times, probably over thinking things, as always but I couldn't have been that late there maybe midnight and while that's late to some people I know from my own experience that Randy has always been a night owl and that I don't think I've ever seen him go to bed early.

I write some reply along the lines of "**ok I'll talk to you tomorrow then –Em" **and then decided to hit the sack myself. As I laid in bed trying to fall asleep I found that I couldn't, not because I was super restless to get to Europe(ok yeah I was, but that's not the real reason), but I just couldn't shake this feeling that something was going on with Randy that he wasn't telling me. He wouldn't lie to me though… would he?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So i totally apologize for not thanking people for reviewing last chapter, i wanted to get the chapter up and realized i didn't put it on there until after i posted the chapter :**_

_**But really Thank you to all that review it really means a lot that you do, and i love hearing everyone's opinions. :)**_

_**I only got two reviews, thanks to xMyHeartShine and ashleyh13 for reviewing last chapter. **_

_**i'd really like more reviews or at least more than 2, they are much appreciated and makes me want to update faster. so if you're reading please review, i'd love to hear you're thoughts!**_

_**I'll update hopefully by Monday, maybe earlier but no later than Tuesday.**_

_**Thanks for Reading :)**_

_**-Heather**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I'm so sorry i was planning on posting this days ago, but i've been sick and i wanted to write more chapters before i posted this, but honestly i'm not sure when i'll have another chapter up because i want to write a couple chapters before i post again, that and what i originally planned to do for the future of the story, i'm having second thoughts about so i'm trying to figure out what i'm going to do now, i have ideas but its just making them work. so please don't give up on the story even if it takes me a little bit to update.**_

_**But for now here's an update :)**_

* * *

><p>The plane ride over to London was less than fun. I was in coach, which I normally don't mind, but I had this random guy behind me who when I first got on the plane was hitting on me and then after I blew him off fell asleep about 5 minutes into the flight and snored the whole way there ensuring that a nap was not in my near future.<p>

Once the plane landed I made my way off as quickly as possible to get away from the snoring guy before he could wake up and try to hit on me again. As I was walking to the baggage claim I pulled out my phone and texted Natalya letting her know that I was there since she was the one picking me up from the airport.

A moment later I felt my phone vibrate and looked seeing a response from her

"_Alright, I'll meet you baggage claim"_

I smiled and closed my phone walking the little while more to the baggage claim and once I arrived I looked around the room for Natalya but I didn't have to look for long as I heard a voice from behind me yelling my name

"EMMA!" I heard from behind me and turned smiling seeing Melina, Maryse, and Natalya coming towards me. I instantly ran over to them and hugged them all

"Mel, Maryse. Not that I'm not happy to see you two but what are you two doing here? I didn't even think you two knew I was coming"

"Well we didn't, but Natalya kind of mentioned that she was picking someone up from the airport this morning but she wouldn't say who…" Maryse started to say before Melina cut her off

"So we kind of bugged her until she spilled, but once she did we couldn't just let go with her to pick you up from the airport without us" Melina said innocently

"Aw, well it was a nice surprise seeing you two here" I replied to them laughing a little to myself

"Well it was quite the surprise to find out you were coming, how come only Natalya knew you were coming?" Maryse asked

"Yeah why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Melina asked trying to sound insulted "I mean we're you're best friends"

"I know you two are, it's just It was a kind of last minute decision to come out here and I kind of wanted it to be a secret that I was even coming"

"And what you think we can't keep a secret" Melina said trying to sound insulted again

"Um yeah, actually" I replied

"What? We are the best secret keepers" Melina replied

"Maryse maybe, but sorry Mel, you know you wouldn't be able to keep the secret. You'd probably end up telling John(Morrison) and then he'd probably end up telling one of the other superstars and then my surprise would be ruined" I replied to her

"Ok, ok you're right..." Melina replied

"Wait... you're here to surprise someone" Maryse said as a realization came over her "Who are you here to surprise?"

"Um…"

"Yeah who are you here to see?" Melina asked like a little kid

"Yeah and don't say us because you're obviously not here to see us…" Maryse started to say before Natalya interrupted her

"You guys stop pestering her. If she wants you to know who she's here to see she'll tell you" Natalya said finally bringing herself into the conversation "But right now we need to get her bags and head back to the hotel because it's late and I'm sure everyone will start wondering where we are if we're not back soon"

"Fine, fine" Melina replied to her before looking back at me "but this isn't over, as soon as we get back in the car prepare to spill everything"

After about 10 minutes of looking through the random bags of luggage coming around we finally found mine and loaded it into the car before heading back to the hotel. True to her word though, the moment they started driving Melina started asking me questions about why I was here.

"So spill, who are you here to see?" Melina asked me straight forward

"Why does it matter who I'm here to see?" I asked her obviously trying to avoid the subject

"It matter before you're our best friend and we should know these things like why you're here?" Maryse asked

"I told you I'm here for a vacation and there just happens to be someone here that I want to surprise"

"Well who is this person you're here to see?" Melina asked again

"I'm not telling. I don't want you two to blab it to the first person you see the moment you get to the hotel. I don't want anyone to know I'm here right now except for you three." I told them honestly

"Wait, you said you didn't want us two to know, meaning Natalya know who you're here to see" Maryse said looking at both me and Natalya waiting for an answer

"Yeah she does, because I knew she wouldn't tell anyone and obviously she didn't since she didn't even tell you two that I was coming"

"But we should have known. Do you not trust us?" Melina said sounding insulted

"No Mel, it's not that I don't trust you two, it's just I couldn't take the risk of Randy finding out I was coming before I got here" I said not realizing I had spilled my own secret to them for a moment and then it hit me as their eyes started to light up as the realization hit them that I'd mentioned the name they'd been trying to figure out the past few minutes

"So you're here to see the viper then?" Maryse said teasing a little

"Yeah maybe I am" I mumbled

"Aw, wait why are you here to see Randy?" Melina asked me confused "I mean I know you two are friends but to fly to another country to see him seems a little weird unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked nervously hoping she wasn't going to bring up what I thought she was

"Unless the rumors are true and that you and Randy are together" Melina replied to me more as a question than a statement

"I-I can honestly say that we're not together." I replied to her

"Well if you're not together than why are you here to see him?" Maryse asked me confused

"It's complicated" I responded sounding more upset than I meant too

"Well explain it to us Em. We won't judge you. You're our best friend, we just want to know what's going on with you" Melina replied to me

"Well let me ask you. You said you've heard rumors, what rumors have you heard?" I asked them wanting to feel out what they knew so I could figure out how to respond to them

"From what I heard, You and Randy went out on some steamy date back in St. Louis and then he spend the night at your house the next day and basically a million people on twitter asking you guys are really together" Maryse replied

"I actually heard about it on twitter. A few of my followers were asking about it saying Is Randy really taken by this Emma girl? I told them no but maybe I shouldn't have" Melina said looking towards me obviously waiting for me to say something

"No, you were right in saying what you did, we're not together. We did go out on a date and he did stay at my house the night before he left but that's all that happened. He's not my boyfriend, I'm not his girlfriend. We might be soon though but nothing's official" I replied to them wanting to clear things up

"Aw, so you and Randy may finally be getting together" Melina said sounding happy for me "So I'm guessing you're here for some surprise romantic rendezvous with him now that you're here?"

"Well not exactly. There's more to the story, much more…" I then proceeded to explain to them the numerous paparazzi that seemed to be obsessed with stalking me and finding out what I was doing since the rumors with Randy started and then about my lovely trip to the mall that I was still trying to forget about. I then told them about my phone call with Natalya who suggested the vacation and to come out on tour with them and while I'm here to see Randy and then lastly about my lovely phone conversations with Randy since he'd left… "And now I'm just more confused than ever. Like at times he seems so sweet but then the way he rushes off and the last phone call I had with him just put all these doubts in my head"

"Em, you should have called us or something…" Maryse started to say before I cut her off

"And what would that have done. I mean yeah I should have told you about what happened but it wasn't like it was going to make anything better" I told her honestly

"But we could have been there for moral support" Melina said "we're you're best friends and we want to be here for you but we can't unless you tell us what's going on Em"

"I know and I'm sorry. Look next time something goes on you'll be the first ones I call"

"You better" Melina said with a small smile

We all kept a conversation going until we finally arrived at the hotel. We got my luggage out of the car and made our way into the hotel lobby. As we made our way through the lobby I pulled my luggage behind me and made our way to the elevator, but as we were waiting for the elevator door to open I looked around the lobby taking in everything.

The elevator door opened and I started to walk in but as I did I ended up bumping into a strong muscular figure walking out of the elevator. Trying not to make a big deal I mumbled off a sorry barely looking up at the person and walked past them into the elevator pulling my luggage behind me as the girls followed in with me.

As I stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to close I looked up and saw that the guy I had bumped into had been none other than Randy. He looked at me in shock that I was actually here…

"Emma" I heard him say in disbelief but before I could reply or do anything else the elevator doors closed. As the elevator made its way to the floor of our hotel rooms all I could think about was what was I going to do now that he'd seen me. He wasn't supposed to see me like that it was supposed to be a surprise, course I guess it was after seeing the look of shock on his face, but I'm just hoping that me being here was a good surprise and not a bad one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to ; AngelsDestiny22, ashleyh13, and xMyHeartShine for reviewing the last chapter :)<strong>_

_**Please Review whether you love or hate the story; if you love say what you love about it; if you hate it say what you hate or what could make it better **_

_**I'd love more than 3 reviews for the next chapter but since i'm not sure when i'll be updating again i'll post as soon as i can which hopefully will be by mid-August.**_

_**Thanks for Reading :)**_

_**-Heather**_


End file.
